Shin Kogakugan
The Shin Kogakugan (真光学眼, True Optical Eye), is the advanced form of the Kogakugan. So far the only member to activate this, is Kibishī Masakari. It seems that in order to activate this stage of the dojutsu, the user must have the Kogakugan active at all times. Doing this will develop it at a faster rate than deactivating and activating it constantly. However, the Shin Kogakugan can only be activated for a short period of time because when in use, it begins to fatigue your sight. This causes strain on the optic nerves, disabling your vision but not completely going blind, so now the user can't use the dojutsu for 72 hours. This will allow the optic nerves to heal and respond back to normal. Abilities The Shin Kogakugan has three powerful abilities and of course the Kogakugan's abilities, the first one being Kyoki, a combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu. The second is, Shinkei-kei Daun, a fuinjutsu technique. The final ability is, Zero Sonzai, a combination of fuinjutsu and genjutsu. Kyoki Kyoki is a powerful jutsu that can not be broken. This genjutsu brings insanity to the target affecting all senses with the help of ninjutsu. Hallucinations appear at the target causing fear, at this point on they fight something that can't be killed. Kibishī calls it "deep nightmare" because in their mind they are in a different dimension and whatever happens to them there, happens to them in real life. The fear will consume them eventually and soon perish by their own will or by the hallucinations. The targets are the only ones that can see their own hallucinations visible, while those that aren't caught in Kyoki have no idea what is happening. Unlike other dojutsus genjutsu, the Shin Kogakugan's Kyoki ability does not need eye contact to keep on proceeding. Shinkei-kei Daun Shinkei-kei Daun causes external and internal numbness of the body, which then seals all tenketsu but one, the heart. This puts the target at a vulnerable state left there to die. This technique however can only be unsealed by the technique itself, either by the user willingly or when it automatically disables. Zero Sonzai Zero Sonzai has the power to erase anybody's memories, jutsus, and DNA from the world forever eternally. This jutsu however takes time to complete during activation and can not be disturbed, if disturbed it will cancel out and back-fire. So far, Kibishī has done this three times and successfully erased everything from one person, the others back-fired but no harm was done to him yet. This is a dangerous jutsu to use alone, the user has a 50% chance that it can erase its own when it back-fires. Restrictions Every time one of the Shin Kogakugan's three abilities are being used, a transparent petal in the eyes appear. The full amount of petals that can appear are sixteen, eight in each eye. Also the amount of petals that can appear depend on how much chakra is being used, the moment all sixteen petals appear the Shin Kogakugan will automatically deactivate, disabling it for 72 hours. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:GRlM0lRE682 Category:Dojutsu